Journey to the Past
by Chandii Kou-sama
Summary: Kei Selene is the daughter of Seiya Kou and .. Tsukino Usagi! But what happens when she decides to find out how her parents got together, in the past? And what happened to Mamoru? Chibiusa's still around!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is not mine. HOWEVER! Kei Selene Kou is. :p Steal and die, okay? 

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.**

Journey to the Past.

The Prologue.

"CHIBIUSAAAA! One more story, onegai!? Tell me about the time that.." the little dirty blonde, odango clad girl with midnight blue eyes whined, glancing up at her sister. She watched as the older girl continued to brush furiously at her sugar pink colored hair.  
  
"Ugh! Keichan, I've told you about every single story when I went to the 20th century about a MILLION times!" She put the brush on the dresser, looking down to the smaller girl.  
  
"You never told me why we have different Daddy's."   
  


  
".. You're too young to understand." Chibiusa sighed, looking back to the mirror and picking up the brush.  
  
"I am not! I'm 5!"  
  
"Kei.."  
  
"Well! How do you explain the stories of Mama and Mamoru?! What happend to him! I know he's your daddy, not mine. Nobody ever tells me anything!! You said him n' Papa didn't get along either! And how would Crystal Tokoyo be here if Papa is king and not this Mamoru guy! And I heard Uranusu-sama talking about how Mamoru got killed and .."  
  
"Kei Selene..! I'm not telling you. End of story."  
  
Kei pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "Fine! I'll just find out for myself!" she exclaimed, running over to Chibiusa's night-stand, going through the top drawer..  
  
"HA! I found your old time key!!"  
  
"KEI! Give that back!!"  
  
"You shoulda told me!" Kei giggled, blowing a raspberry at her older sister, pulling down her eyelid and ran out of the room, down the halls of the palace, Chibiusa hot on her trail.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
"Nyah nyah nyaaaaah! I'm gonna find out aaaaaaall by myself! You'll see!" she called over her shoulder, running towards the door to the time gates. "Tell Mama n' Papa I'll be back, Oneechan!"  
  
"You don't know how to work that thing! And who are you gonna stay with!?"   
  
"Easy! I'll just find Mama in the past and stay with her! And I'll do what you n' Luna-P did and make 'em think I'm her sister!"  
  
"Luna-P is.."  
  
"I can use Candy-chan!" Kei pointed to the little black and white kitten who popped up on her shoulder at that moment. "See! So jaa ne, Chibiusachan!" she giggled, holding up a peace sign and pushing the time gate open, running inside.  
  
"KEI!! .. Kuso! Mama is going to KILL.."  
  
"She'll be alright, Small Lady." Chibiusa turned around, looking up to Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Queen Selenity figured this would happen, so she and I will be watching over her. Kei is probably going to end up being in the time before Crystal Tokyo, and that's when the Starlights last came to visit before what happend, and she'll end up staying with her Father. So she'll get her answers."  
  
Chibiusa sighed, smacking her forehead. "I guess you're right.."


	2. Return of The Starlights! The Inner Sens...

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon**

Journey to the Past.

Chapter One: Return of The Starlights!

The Inner Senshi's Discoveries.

  
  
  
  
  


"This.. is really weird, Candy-chan." Kei whispered, standing in the middle of Juuban Park. "W..where are we! I didn't get a map.."  
  
"A park .. or .. something." the little girl's cat companion looked around, blinking. "Did Chibiusa-sama ever tell you where your Mother lived during the past..?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Kei..! You mean we're.."  
  
"Lost and don't know what year this is?"  
  
"Haiii.."   
  
"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOO!?" wailed Kei.  
  
"Ne ne! Let's ask someone. Now, who.." Candy looked around. Kei sniffled and looked around the park, looking for someone who seemed half way nice. She spotted a girl on a bench, with long, blonde hair with a red bow ontop of her head.  
  
"What about her?" Kei pointed over to the girl, who seemed to be drooling over an Idol magazine.  
  
"Ne ne! Keichan, isn't that.." Candy started, but never got the chance to finish as Kei ran over to the woman, tugging on her hand.  
  
"Ano! Lady, do you know what year it is?" asked Kei, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Hehe, Yaten-kun looks so k..! Hmm? It's the year 2004." the woman blinked, looking from her Idol magazine to the little girl and kitten infront of her. She then went wide-eyed. 'She looks like..'  
  
"2004! You hear that, Candy-chan? We can still find 'er! Arigato, Lady-san!" Kei bowed, then standed up straight as she held up a v-sign, and ran out of the park.  
  
"... Ne, Minakochan! Who was that..?" the blonde haired woman who had been called Minako turned around, looking to a woman with long, raven-colored hair.  
  
"I don't know, Reichan.. Demo, she looked ALOT like Usagi-chan.. and that cat .. had a crescent moon on it's forehead.." Minako looked to Rei, who blinked.  
  
"Maybe we should tell the others..?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
**  
  
"I hate walking! Damnit, Seiya. Tell me why we're back here again..?"   
  
"Because we're on VA-CA-TION, Chiisai. Kami, Yaten! You act like walking is the worst thing possible."  
  
"Maybe it's because it's HOT AND I DON'T WANT TO GET --"  
  
"Oii! Will you two quit?"  
  
Yaten and Seiya glared at each other, as Taiki shook his head. "We have to find somewhere to live. And no, Seiya. We aren't staying with Usagi-san. I know what you're thinking."  
  
Seiya scowled, smacking Yaten's arm as he snickered. "When do we get to tell them that we're back anyway, Oh Great Forehead-Sama?"  
  
Taiki twitched. "As soon as we find them. They might be at Rei-san's.. we could check there."  
  
"Good! But let's get food. I'm hungry, anyway."  
  
"You're always hungry.." Yaten smirked.  
  
"Urusai!" Seiya smacked Yaten again.  
  
  
  
"My.. feet.. hurt!" Kei whined, putting her hands on her knees as she stopped walking. She then stood back up, looking up at the building she just arrived at.  
  
"Ne ne! Candy-chan, this is it! The Hikawa Shrine. This is the place Oneechan told us about!" Kei giggled, hugging the little kitten in her arms.   
  
"Hai hai! Now let's go in, shall we?" said Candy.  
  
"WAIIIIIIIII! This'll be fun!" Kei said, her eyes glittering as she ran towards the house.  
  
  
  
"Are you SURE you weren't seeing things, Minakochan..?"  
  
"Iie! I was sitting on the bench, and then this little girl who had her hair like Chibichibi's came up to me, and asked me what year it was. And she had a cat with a crescent moon! And after I told her, she told the little cat that she could find 'her', said thank you and ran off!" Minako explained. The five inner senshi sat around the table that they use to use for study groups, drinking soda and tea.  
  
"Crescent moon..? Did you and Artemis have another kid, Luna?" Usagi asked, grinning as she poked the black cat.  
  
"NANI!? D-diana never told .." Artemis stuttered, wide-eyed.  
  
"Maybe Diana didn't know.." Makoto bit her lip in thought.   
  
"..That Usagichan had another child beside Chibiusa, and that Diana has a sibling as well?" Ami finished, blinking.  
  
"Oii! Usagi, you're going to be as fat as a house. Having so many children.." Rei teased, snickering.  
  
"CHOTTO!! That's not true, Rei!" Usagi huffed, pushing her blonde, silvery-streaked hair over her shoulder.   
  
"Oops! You're ready fat. I forgot." Rei grinned, ducking as Usagi threw a pillow at her head.  
  
Since Crystal Tokyo had now been getting nearer and nearer, Usagi's hair had began to change color. She and Mamoru had gotten married two years before, and now she was pregnant with Chibiusa. She didn't think it was all that bad, besides the fact she got hell from her parents for being pregnant. Usagi poked at her stomach, thinking. "Do Mamo-chan and I really have another child..?"  
  
The girls heard a knock at the door. Rei got up, blinking as her Grandfather stood there. "Ne ne! Now's really not the time, Gra.."  
  
"Nonsense! This little girl said she had to talk to you girls." He insisted, pushing the 5-year-old girl towards Rei and walked off. Rei stared downward. Midnight blue orbs stared upward at violet colored ones. 'That little girl..! I have a weird feeling about this..'  
  
"Are you Hino Rei?" chirped Kei, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"H-hai.." Rei blinked.  
  
"Yatta! I told you we'd find them, Candy-chan. Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami and Tsukino Usagi are too, ne ne?" Kei beamed, looking from Candy to Rei.  
  
"Reichan..! Who is that?" Makoto got up, blinking as she stood behind Rei, wide eyed in shock at the little girl.  
  
"Oii, oi.. come in." Rei blinked, moving out of the way, Makoto doing the same. Kei blinked a bit, then shrugged, giggling as she hopped into the room.  
  
"Minakochan..! You weren't lying.." gasped Ami, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"SEEE! I told you!!" Minako yelled, pointing at Kei as she jumped up. "Who are you! And what the hell do you think you're doing, looking like Usagi-chan?!"  
  
"Minakochan!!" Usagi sweatdropped as Kei, obviously taken a back at Minako's reaction, and then a grin tugged at the little girl's lips.  
  
"Watashi wa Kei Selene, aka Sailor Butterfly Moon des!" Kei giggled, putting Candy on her head. "And this is Candy-chan!"  
  
"Moshi." said Candy, who sat upright ontop of Kei's head.  
  
The room went completly silent as the girls just stared.  
  
"Sailor.. Butterfly.. Moon.." Minako started.  
  
"Candy-chan..?" finished Rei, who now glanced over to Usagi. Her eyes were litterally popping out of her head.  
  
"Guess I gots lots of explaning to do, ne ne?" Kei giggled. "I'm the daughter of Tsukino Usagi and.."  
  
"Keichan! You aren't suppost to tell til you know he's around." Candy yelped, as Kei laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"Ano ano, I forgot! Gomen, Candy-chan!"  
  
"So .. is Candy ..?" Luna and Artemis looked too each other, shocked.  
  
"Hai! Watashi wa Candy, desu! Second daughter of Aretemsu and Lunako, sister to Dianako!" Candy said proudly.  
  
"Ara ne.. seems you're a stud, Aretmis!" Minako grinned.  
  
"Mina..!"  
  
"So.. if I'm your mother.." Usagi whispered, staring at Kei. The little girl smiled innocently.  
  
"Who's your father..?"  
  
  
"Oii! Rei! You have more visitors!" called Rei's grandfather from the outside. Rei shot back up, running to the door, only to let out a scream. The others blinked, jumping up as well. Except for Usagi, that is.  
  
"Seiya-kun! Yaten-kun! Taiki-san!" Rei squealed, embracing the three with a hug.  
  
"Oii! Don't get too m--" Yaten started, but then was tackled by Minako.  
  
"YATEN-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed, hugging and kissing the silver haired light all over. "I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!!"  
  
"OII! Get off me, Minako!!"  
  
Taiki and Ami smiled at each other, both of their cheeks bright red. Makoto just laughed, watching.  
  
"Odango.. your.." Seiya started, staring at the pregnant Usagi. Usagi smiled, blushing lightly.  
  
"Hi.. Seiya."  
  
"..Oi! Who's this?" Yaten blinked, pointing to Kei. "Did you pop another one out while we were gone, Tsukino?"  
  
"Yateeeeen!" Usagi glared, huffing as she stood up now, her arms crossed.  
  
"Ano.." Seiya blinked, kneeling down to Kei's height, looking at her. "Who are you?"  
  
Kei just seemed to smile innocently, letting out a small giggle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Usagi in Danger? Kei Selene's Mission Re...

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Chapter Two: Usagi in Danger?!  
Kei Selene's Mission Revealed! 

  
  
"So.." Makoto blinked, as the Inner Senshi and the Starlights sat in the room of the Hikawa Shrine, all of them looking at the same thing. The little five year old girl infront of them.  
  
She had blonde hair, like Usagi's. Her hair style was identical to ChibiChibi's -- heart shaped Odangos, same kind of bangs. She had a uniform on that looked like Chibiusa's when she was younger, the same colors and everything. Her eyes were the same color as Seiya's. Usagi noticed this, glancing from her daughter to the raven-haired idol. Could it be that..  
  
"Canni tell 'em now, Candy-chan?" Kei poked the little black and white spotted kitten on her head.   
  
"Ano.. maybe I should explain, Keichan."  
  
"Alright!" Kei giggled, setting Candy on the table infront of the senshi and the Starlights, as well as Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Let's see.." Candy cleared her throat. "Obviously, you all know Usagi-sama is pregnant with Chibiusa-san. And that Crystal Tokyo will be approching soon. Who's Chibiusa's father? Mamoru-sama. But.."  
  
"But?!" shrieked Usagi, nervous now.  
  
"Soon after Crystal Tokyo, Mamoru-sama got into a terrible accident. You aren't allowed to tell Mamoru, since it might change the future, but.." Candy breathed, closing her eyes half-way. "Mamoru-sama was training one day, when it was raining. And he got struck by lightening. Makyurii* tried to help save him, demo.. it was too late. He just.. died on the spot."  
  
The room went completly silent. Rei looked over to Usagi, who's eyes were now downcast. She put her hand on her princess' shoulder, and Candy continued.  
  
"Of course, this was after Chibiusa was born. And since his Star Seed and the Golden Crystal weren't taken or anything.. she lived. Soon after that, Purinsesu Kakyuu sent Queen Selenity a letter, saying she was going to give the Sailor Starlights to her. That they were unhappy on Kinmokusei, so she wanted them to be happy. And of course, you all know Seiya-sama's feelings for Usagi-sama." Kei giggled, watching both Usagi and Seiya's faces turn bright red.  
  
"They were sent to Crystal Tokyo as men, and one thing lead to another.. and Usagi-sama and Seiya-sama got together. Became boyfriend and girlfriend, and they eventually got engaged. So, incase you all haven't figured it out.." Candy paused.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi is my mother, and Seiya Kou is my father!" Kei chirped, beaming.  
  
"... Daaang." whispered Minako, looking at Usagi and then to Seiya. "Usagi-chan, you always get the cute guys.."  
  
"Minako-chan!" Ami sweatdropped.  
  
"Nani?! She does! Atleast Kei isn't her and Yaten's kid.."  
  
"Do NOT even imply that image in my mind, Aino.." Yaten twitched.  
  
Seiya cleared his throat, blushing as he glanced over to Usagi.  
  
"Ne.. Usagi-chan!" Makoto laughed nervously, hugging her. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Mamo-chan.." whispered Usagi. The Inners frowned. Seiya looked down a bit. He felt bad for her, but on the other hand he was estatic. He had a child. With Usagi, no less! But on the other hand, she had a child with Mamoru..  
  
"The thing that I don't get.." Rei blinked, looking back to Kei. "..Is why you came here."  
  
Kei laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "A-ano.."  
  
Candy sighed. "She wanted to see how her parents were like in the 20th Century. Demo, that's not the only thing.."  
  
The senshi arched their eyebrows, listening. ".. There will be a new enemy soon. Queen Selenity had informed my parents of this, and they informed Diana and I, incase one of Queen Selenity's daughters decided to show up here, in the past. We don't know who it is, demo.." Candy shut her eyes half way. ".. They're dangerous."   
  
"So you're telling me that Kakyuu-hime sending us back here for vacation.." Yaten mummered.  
  
"Isn't why you're here. Kakyuu-hime knew of this threat as well, and sent you three here. And well, Keichan.." Candy sweatdropped.  
  
"Atashi wa Sailor Butterfly Moon!" Kei giggled, holding up a piece sign.  
  
".. Is one of your only chances to beat the enemy." Candy shook her head, seeing Kei dig around in her pockets and pull out a piece of candy, popping it in her mouth.  
  
"Nani?!" yelled Makoto, "What about Sailormoon..?! She.."  
  
"Usagisama is pregnant. She won't be able to fight, and if she does.. the baby will be injured. Which means, Chibiusa will never be born."  
  
The senshi stared at the two infront of them, speechless.  
  
***  
  
'Small Lady..'  
  
Nani yo?! Who's there!  
  
'You know what you must do, ne?'  
  
Iie . .  
  
'The past will be introuble soon! You must go there with your sister to prevent anything from happening.'  
  
Nani. .?! You mean. .   
  
'If Sailormoon is harmed in battle, you will not be born.'  
  
Sailormoon..   
  
'Go now, Sailor Chibimoon! Your future is at stake!'  
  
Hai!  
  
***  
  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan.." Luna blinked, sitting ontop of Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Nani, Luna?" Usagi looked over to her cat companion.  
  
"How are we going to explain these two to your parents?"  
  
Usagi blinked, looking down next to her. Kei was holding her hand, skipping alongside of her, Candy rested ontop of her head. Usagi smiled to herself. She was happy she would have another child, but .. not with Mamoru? She had feelings for Seiya, but Mamoru would and always be the first person she's ever been inlove with. The father of her first child..  
  
"Daijoubu, Lunako-san!" Kei beamed, winking at the cat. "Candy-chan and I got it covered! Ne, Candy-chan?"  
  
"Mmhmm.." replied Candy, sleepily.  
  
Usagi shook her head, smiling slightly. She opened the door to her house, "Mama! I'm home!"  
  
"Oii! Usagi! Is your little sister with you..?" Ikouku yelled, peeking her head out from the kitchen.  
  
"S-sister..?!" Usagi sweatdropped, looking down to Kei who smiled innocently.  
  
"Hai, Keichan. Duh! Did you trip and your brain cells got damaged, Usagi?" Shingo grinned, walking down the stairs with his hands behind his head.  
  
"O-oii.. urusai, Shingo!" Usagi growled, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Atleast I have one sister who isn't a ditz.. ne, Kei?" Shingo grinned, ruffling Kei's hair.  
  
"Hai, Oniichan!" Kei beamed.  
  
'This is gonna be veeeeery interesting..' Luna thought, sweatdropping as Usagi and Shingo started to argue.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
"Haruka-papa.. Michiru-mama.. Setsuna-mama.."  
  
"Hai, Hotaru..?" Michiru blinked, as all three of the Outer senshi glanced to her. Hotaru shut her eyes.  
  
".. Something.. is going to happen."  
  
"Nani? Hotaru.. what are you talking about?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes. "Something is going to happen to the princess."  
  
Haruka stood up, the other three standing up as well. "Well then.. we're just going to have to do whatever it takes to protect her.. ne?"  
  
"Hai." The four looked to each other, and nodded in agreement.   



	4. Corruption of a Moon Princess! The Retur...

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

Chapter Three:

Corruption of a Moon Princess!

The Return of Chibiusa.

_somewhere in this darkness,_

_there's a light that i can't find._

_maybe it's too far away. ._

_or maybe i'm just blind. ._

_maybe i'm just blind. ._

'Tsukino Usagi. .'

Nani..? Who is that..?

'You. . threaten too many lives, Sailormoon.'

What are you talking about..?!

'Think about it.'

I .. 

'You've gotten so many of the people you loved hurt. . and now it's going to happen again. You can't control it, nor stop it.'

I don't know what your talking about. .!!

'Ara, you don't? Your future daughters will be killed, Tsukino Usagi . .  Sailor Moon . . Queen Selenity. . and there's nothing you can do about it, because you will be their downfall.'

Nani?! Chibiusa. .! Kei!

'Shi'ne, Sailormoon.'

****

"Maaama!" Kei giggled, sitting on Usagi's bed. No reaction. "Hm.."

Kei jumped ontop of Usagi. Nothing. Kei blinked, tilting her head to the side as she pulled on Usagi's hair. Still nothing. Kei grabbed a tissue from Usagi's nightstand, shoving them up her nose.

"Pyua no kokoro*. . " Usagi muttered, her eyes opening slightly, glazed over a bit.

"Mama?" Kei blinked, backing up a little.

"Huh.. ara! Gomen ne, Keichan." Usagi laughed nervously, sitting up. 

"Daijoubu..?" Kei tilted her head to the side.

"Hai, hai.. don't worry about it, Keichan." Usagi smiled a bit, ruffling the girl's hair as she sat up, pulling off the overs. "Ne! You wanna go out somewhere with Seiya today..?"

"Sure!" Kei smiled. But, something didn't feel right..

***

"Moshi moshi..?" Seiya mummbled, rubbing his forehead as he held onto the phone.

"Hey, Seiya.." 

Seiya shot up out of bed, grinning. "Hey, Odango. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to take Keichan somewhere today.." Usagi laughed a bit, "Haruka-san is taking me to one of those stupid pregnancy classes, and I don't want to drag her along to something like that, soooo.." 

Seiya sweatdropped. He was hoping she wanted to go somewhere with *him*, but.. "Sure. Tell her I'll pick her up in a bit." 

"Alright! Jaa ne, Seiya-kun."

"Jaa ne.. Odango."

Click! Seiya sighed, running a hand through his hair, muttering.

"Jaa neeeee.. Odaaaaango." 

Seiya twitched, looking up at Yaten, who was imitating him. He grabbed a pillow, throwing it at his older 'brother.'

Yaten laughed, catching the pillow, his face then growing serious. "Ne.. be careful today, alright?"

"I'm just going to spend time with Keichan.. it's not like --"

"I got a bad feeling, Seiya."

".. Alright, I'll be careful."

***

"Do ya gotta 5..?" 

"Go fish."

Kei pouted, picking up a card. Seiya snickered, shaking his head. The two, along with the inner senshi, were at the Crown Parlor, sitting at a table.

"Nee! Seiya-kun, Keichan's so kawaii.." Minako giggled, poking the little girl's nose as she wrinkled it, beaming.

"Of course. She's my daughter." Seiya winked a bit to Minako, looking back over to Kei. "Hrm.. got any 3's?"

"Go fish!" Kei stuck her tongue out, as Seiya grabbed another card.

"Suprisingly, he makes a good father.." Yaten snickered, watching the two.

"Ara!! Hinting things, Yaten-kun?!" Minako latched herself onto Yaten's arm.

"No! I'm too young to be a father, none the less have any kids with YOU.." Yaten twitched.

"Any Kings?"

Seiya mummbled, handing a 'King of Hearts' over to his daughter. She beamed, putting it with her other cards and setting them on the table.

"Ne.. you all are so carefree, for an enemy being on it's way."

The inners and the Starlights looked up. There stood Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. 

"You're fearless leader isn't here?" Seiya commented, not looking up to the three girls. "Any Jacks, Keichan?"

"Go fish again, Papa!" 

"She'll be here." Michiru smirked a bit, sitting down. Setsuna and Hotaru did as well. Taiki arched an eyebrow.

"So what are you three doing here..?"

"Wanting to see this kawaii little princess of ours." Setsuna grinned towards Kei, who giggled.

".. I got a bad feeling, all of a sudden.."

Everyone looked over to Hotaru, arching an eyebrow.

***

"Konekochan.."

"Hmn? Nani, Haruka-san?" Usagi blinked, glancing to the sandy-haired girl next to her. After Usagi's lamaze class, Haruka had told her she would take her home. But they were going to the Crown Parlor first, to hang out with the other senshi.

"Who was that little girl with Kou when we left?" 

Usagi blushed. She forgot she hadn't told the Outers about Kei, Candy, their mission. "A-ano.. she's Seiya and I's daughter.."

"........ WHAT!?!" Haruka screamed, putting the breaks on the car.

"H-haruka-san! You're gonna get us in a wreck..!" 

Haruka cleared her throat, continuing to drive, ignoring the yells of the drivers behind her. ".. Explain this to me, 'Nekochan."

"S-see.. Her name's Kei. She apparently, is from the future, and she was sent her along with her neko, Candy, to help us in some battle that's about to happen. . And she's Seiya and I's daughter. M-mamochan .. in the future .. died after Chibiusa was born.. Kakyuu sent the Starlights to be my senshi, and.." Usagi's eyes filled with tears. Haruka sighed.

".. If he hurts you, I'll rip out his lungs."

Usagi giggled, wiping her eyes. "He won't. I promise."

"Hotaru told us that something's going to happen.. to you, to be blunt." Haruka took a deep breath. "So be careful.. alright?" 

"Alright.."

Haruka stopped the car infront of Crown, got out and helped Usagi out. They walked inside, seeing the table of all the others were at. Minako, Rei, and Makoto were talking to Yaten and Taiki. Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were listening to the five talk. Seiya had Kei in his lap, who was now coloring on a napkin. Haruka sat down next to Michiru, grinning a bit. Usagi sat down next to Seiya.

"Well. . you all know about the enemy, ne?" 

The talking stopped. Everyone, minus Kei, looked over to Hotaru.

"Usagi-chan.. you really need to be careful. If something happens to you.." Makoto started.

"I won't be born! And you know how much that would suck, Usagi?"

The inner and outer senshi whirled around, looking up. There stood a teen-age Chibiusa, Diana on her shoulder. Usagi blinked. "Chibiusa..!"

"The one and only! Now, Usagi.. I'm not allowing you to fight this enemy. All of us, the inners. . outers . . the starlights, Keichan and I.. we'll be able to take care of it. Besides! I want to be born, yanno!" Chibiusa grinned, winking. 

"Demo.." Usagi blinked, biting her lip.

"Demo nothing." Seiya put his hand on her shoulder. "You're a princess. You're allowed to be protected." 

Haruka twitched, crossing her arms, glaring at Seiya. Michiru giggled at this.

"Ne, Haruka-san." Minako giggled, "You outta stop stressing over that dressing room incident.. Seiya's gonna be king one day, yanno."

"Minako.." Yaten sweatdropped.

"She has a point.." Setsuna grinned a bit.

Kei giggled, smiling at her sister, who smiled back as she sat down next to Hotaru.

".. You guys sure you won't let me help?"

"Yep." Rei winked, "Let us protect you, Usagi."

"A-arigato.. you.. guys.." Usagi winced a bit, and then she shook her head. "I'm.. kinda tired. I'm gonna go home now. Come on, Kei. Chibiusa."

The two sisters blinked, looking to each other and nodded. Chibiusa helped Usagi up, helping her walk out of the parlor. Kei followed behind the two, skipping along the way.

"I.. didn't like how she looked." Haruka mummbled, frowning.

"Something is about to happen.." whispered Michiru. The other senshi nodded.

".. We just don't know what, ne?" Yaten commented, putting his hands behind his head.

"Nope." Minako sighed.

"I hope she's ok.." Ami frowned as well, now.


	5. The Rebirth of a Nightmare! Starfighter'...

**Notes:** Eheheh. Song credit time. ^^; The song in the last chapter was 'When I'm Gone' by 3 Doors Down. The song in this chapter is 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanessence, and I'm debating putting 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park in the next chapter. Hahaha, yes I get ideas from songs. Also, the first part of this chapter, was written by my friend Achan. :D She also gave me the idea to do this, so arigato Achan! 

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Chapter Four:   
The Rebirth of a Nightmare!  
Starfighter's Hell. __

_  
  
  
how can you see into my eyes, like open doors. .?  
leading you down into my core. ._  
  
"Mama?" Kei asked curiously, creeping up to Usagi.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly, but something was wrong, her usually sparkling blue eyes were a dull tone of blue..   
  
"Nani, Keichan?"  
  
"Daijoubu?" Kei questioned, blinking.  
  
Usagi's hands slowly reached out, both resting on Kei's shoulders, fingers slipping under the child's chin to hold her gaze to hers.   
  
Kei gasped, noticing now Usagi's eyes were slowly darkening, becoming deeper. "Ma-Mama?!"  
  
"Daijoubu, Keichan.. I just want you," Usagi assured her young daughter. Her eyes flashed red, her voice now melding into another's, a deeper, darker tone.  
  
"Your pyua no kokoro."  
  
_without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. .  
until you find it, there and lead it back. . home. .  
_  
Kei's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her as she tried to wrench away. Usagi's grip only tightened though as she pulled the struggling child closer to her. Soon, her body began to glow an aura of purple.  
  
"STAY STILL!" Usagi shouted, forcing Kei to her in the moment that she screamed.  
  
Chibiusa burst through the door in that instant, having heard Kei's cries, but even as she did, she could do nothing.  
  
It was too late._  
_  
  
Kei's limp form lay crumpled against the floor.  
  
_wake me up . . wake me up inside.  
i can't wake up . .  
wake me up inside.  
call my name and save me from the dark._  
  
Ruby eyes widened in horror at the sight, rushing to the child's side, wondering what could have happened when she looked up. Usagi.. Was she..?  
  
She froze.  
  
Usagi stood there, a cold, cruel grin on her face as she held a shimmering object within her hand.  
  
Instantly, Chibiusa knew what it was. "That's ..!"  
  
"Sou, Keichan's pyua no kokoro." Usagi said slowly, closing her eyes as energy began to surround her, overtaking her form.  
  
"Keichan!" Chibiusa cried in panic, lifting the lifeless Kei into her arms as the energy died down. ".. Na-Nani?"  
  
Long black hair with streaks of blonde and silver cascaded smoothly to the floor and around, deep blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," Usagi's deepened voice laughed, ".. is no more. I, Mistress Nine, am reborn at last!"  
  
  
Chibiusa held onto her lifeless sister in her arms, horrified. She chewed on her lip, backing out of the room. 'What am I gonna do..?'  
  
_bid my blood to run. .  
before i come undone.  
save me from the nothing i've become. ._  
  
***  
  
".. Ne.."   
  
"What's up, Yaten?"  
  
".. A star lost it's shine."  
  
Taiki and Seiya glanced to him, blinking. Seiya bit his lip. "Who do you think it.."  
  
"I think it was Keichan."  
  
Seiya stood up, grabbing his henshin brooch and running out the door. Taiki and Yaten followed him.   
  
***  
  
  
"... Something just happend to Usagi-san."  
  
The outers and inners looked to Hotaru, arching an eyebrow. "Where was she last?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Home. Henshin yo, minna!" yelled Makoto, grabbing her henshin pen.   
  
  
"Makyurii Kuristaru Powaa..!"  
  
"Maazu Kuristaru Powaa..!"  
  
"Jupitaa Kuristaru Powaa..!"  
  
"Biinasu Kuristaru Powaa..!"  
  
"Uranusu Kuristaru Powaa..!"  
  
"Nepchuun Kuristaru Powaa..!"  
  
"Puurto Kuristaru Powaa..!"  
  
"Sataan Kuristaru Powaa..!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!!"  
  
Flashes of blue, red, orange, green, aqua, gold, maroon and purple filled the area. The nine senshi took off running towards the Tsukino residence, as fast as they could. Little did they know that one of their only hopes to save the world, was gone..  
  
_now that i know what i'm without,  
you just can't leave me . .   
breathe into me and make me real.  
bring . . me . . to . . life . .   
  
wake me up - wake me up inside.  
i can't wake up . .   
wake me up inside.  
call my name and save me from the dark.  
bid my blood to run, before i come undone.  
save me from the nothing i've become.  
bring me to life. .   
_  
  
  
***  
  
"There's nowhere to run.. Sailorchibi Moon." 'Usagi' hissed. "My revenge WILL happen, whether it's taken out on you, or that damn brat!!"  
  
"What did you do to Usagi!?" Chibiusa spat, glaring.   
  
"I did nothing! It's simply what Usagi did to herself.." Mistress Nine grinned, licking her lips. ".. It's not my fault that she always gets the one she loves.. killed, ne?"  
  
"You're wrong! It's not Usagi's fault.." Chibiusa grabbed a hold of her brooch, taking a deep breath. "You'll pay for messing with my little sister and Usagi, damnit!"  
  
"Oh, really? Bring it, Sailorchibi Moon. I'll take your pyua no kokoro as well."  
  
"Muun Kuraishisu Powaa! Make--"  
  
Before Chibiusa could finish, Mistress Nine's hair reached out towards the girl, grabbing her by the throat. Chibiusa coughed, gagging as the 'hair' choked her. Mistress Nine then threw her out of the window. She screamed, landing on the pavement with a loud smack.  
  
"Chibiusa..!? Shit, what the hell!" Hiiraa screamed, as the three ran up to the Tsukino household.  
  
Faitaa ran over to Chibiusa, helping her up. "Daijoubu..?"  
  
"Faitaa. . Keichan . . she. ."  
  
"She what..?"  
  
Mistress Nine grinned, laughing evilly at the seen. She now held Kei in her arms. "Hrm. How convenient, the Seeraa Sutaa Raitsu. I suppose you're here. . to save her and the precious Muun Purinsesu, right?"   
  
"Who the hell are you..! Let go of Kei!" Faitaa stood, helping Chibiusa to stand.  
  
"Star.. Sensitive..!"  
  
"Yamete!" Chibiusa screamed, Hiiraa raising an eyebrow. "That's .. Usagi in there.."  
  
"Nani!?" Faitaa stared down at the pink-haired girl, then to Mistress Nine. 'Odango..'  
  
"I told you, damnit! Tsukino Usagi is gone! And soon, her damn daughters will join her!"  
  
_frozen inside, without your touch;  
without your love, darling.  
only you are the life among the dead._  
  
"Deep.. Submerge!"  
"World.. Shaking!"  
"Dead.. Scream!"  
  
The three attacks went spiraling toward Mistress Nine. She was hit, and stumbled back a bit, using Kei for a shield. The little girl let out a scream, then going lifeless yet again.  
  
The 'Raitsu and Chibiusa turned around, seeing the outer and inner senshi standing there. Each and every one of them looking.. well, pissed. "Give us back our purinsesu!" Uranusu spat, glaring.  
  
"Ha! Like I would that easily. You have 24 hours, Seeraa Senshi. Then your lovely Princess, and her daughter.. will die."  
  
And with that, Mistress Nine disappeared.  
  
"DAMNIT!" screamed Faitaa, clenching her fists at her side. "Odango.. Keichan.."  
  
"Chibiusa.. daijoubu?" Sataan put a hand on her friend's shoulder, who nodded.  
  
"We.. have to save them, minna."  
  
"Don't worry. We will. I'll make sure of it." Faitaa smiled weakly at Chibiusa, who smiled back.  
_  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see. .  
kept inside the dark, but you were there infront of me.  
i've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems.  
got to open my eyes, to everything.  
without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.  
don't let me die here . . there must be something more.  
bring me to life. .   
  
_  
****  
For those who are confused.. *sweatdrop*  
  
  
pyua no kokoro = pure heart.  
Kuraishisu = Crisis.  
purinsesu = princess.  
  
  
Muun = Moon.  
Maazu = Mars.  
Makyurii = Mercury.  
Jupitaa = Jupiter.  
Biinasu = Venus.  
  
Uranusu = Uranus.  
Nepchuun = Neptune.  
Puurto = Pluto.  
Sataan = Saturn.  
  
Faitaa = Fighter.  
Hiiraa = Healer.  
  
Seeraa Sutaa Raitsu = Sailor Star Lights.


End file.
